Gavriel Larca
Gavriel Larca was a Portuguese Immortal with delusions of grandeur. Once seen as a god by a primitive people, it was a power he did not want to give up, and he would bill himself as a god again. History Larca was born in the year 1438 in Portugal, he became a lawyer. In 1476, he was killed by an dissatisfied client, and revived as an Immortal. He was found by the Immortal, José Maria Monarrez, who would become his mentor. By the year 1510, Larca was a pirate. In later years, he became a conquistador. Larca eventually would travel to Peru, where he discovered a Moche tribe. They happened to worship a god that was called "The Decapitator" who was depicted with a sword in one hand and a head in the other. For 300 years he played god to the Moche people, killing all outsiders who stumbled across them. Encounter with MacLeod In 1830, Duncan MacLeod and his guide, Paco, found the Moche, and were captured. Duncan was taken to Larca who told him of the protection he gave the tribe, while Duncan accused him of using the people as his slaves, but Larca countered that they had chosen him themselves. Duncan spotted the image of the "Decapitator" behind Larca's throne, Larca wore a similar smaller one as an amulet, which led Duncan to the conclusion that the Moche encountered Immortals before. Larca told Duncan that he could leave in the morning, his guide Paco, however, had to be killed since he could not be trusted to keep the secret of the Moche. Duncan objected. Drugged by Larca, Duncan collapsed, unable to save Paco. Larca told MacLeod that as he was now an enemy, he planned to use the Quickening from Duncan to ensure his status as a god at the Festival of the Moon the following week. Larca's plans, however, were foiled when the Moche began to die from a mysterious sickness, probably carried to them by Paco. Larca was murdered by his own people, and Duncan escaped. Larca was entombed by the Moche, and was trapped for over 150 years. Little Tin God In 1980, Larca finally escaped his tomb. He encountered Angus Cromarty, a former pirate like himself. He shot Angus, took his blade, and then beheaded him with it. In 1996, Larca tried again to be seen as a god, he searched for young latent Immortals with a deeply religious background, and killed them to trigger their Immortality. Recruits such as Luke Sarsfield, Derek Worth and Enrique Grimaldo were taken into his fold. Larca told them that he was God, and that he had revived them to kill his enemy Satan, also known as Duncan MacLeod. The three armed themselves with swords and attacked MacLeod as a group in a blatant infraction of the rules. During their fight, the four entered Holy Ground. Duncan tried to reason with them, but they prepared to attack him again. At last, Larca appeared and stopped his followers, agreeing that even Satan could claim Holy Ground as a refuge. Duncan tried to convince the three that Larca wasn't a god of any kind, but they left, and Larca told Duncan that his followers would fight for him. He would simply have to kill the one who had taken Duncan's head. Duncan challenged Larca, but he refused, and walked away. A doubtful Derek went back to his church, and met Reverend Thomas Bell, who had thought him dead, and had a long conversation with him. Larca noticed that Derek was missing, so told his plan to Luke and Enrique: one of them had to be beheaded by MacLeod, the other could then take Duncan's head while he received the Quickening. They asked him who had to offer his life, Larca chose Derek. Derek returned to Larca's sanctuary, and Larca asked him if he was ready for his sacrifice. Derek answered that he was. Reverend Bell, however, entered the room, armed with a gun and a sword. After a short conversation, Bell tried to shoot Larca, but Enrique leaped in front and took the bullet and died. Larca ordered Luke to attack Bell, but he didn't. Larca took his gun, then he let Derek take the body of Enrique, and together they left the church in order to leave holy ground. There Larca pretended to revive Enrique. He then accused Luke of cowardice and beheaded him. Duncan who was searching for Larca saw the Quickening. After the Quickening, Larca wanted to shoot Reverend Bell, but Derek stepped in front of him. Larca pushed Derek away and pointed the gun at Bell, as Duncan appeared and challenged Larca. Larca ordered Derek and Enrique to attack Duncan, but Derek knocked Enrique out. Larca grabbed a sword, and met the challenge. While they fought, Larca tried to get back to his church, but Duncan was faster and took his head. The following Quickening was one of the most bizarre of the series: day turned into night, lightning flashed, a Moche symbol appeared above Duncan's head and another one was also drawn in fire on the ground around him, while Duncan saw also the image of the "Decapitator". The cross on top of the church glowed. Fighting Style Larca knew how to handle a sword but he was more interested in being a god, and not really into The Game. He was no match for an experienced fighter like Duncan MacLeod, especially after being entombed for 150 years. Miscellaneous Information Andrew Divoff, who portrayed Larca, also appeared in the season one episode Bad Day In Building A as the villain Bryan Slade. Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Larca